


Owltober 11th: Favorite Siblings

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [11]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Sisters, Yes Eda is mad but also they obviously still care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Lilith thinks about the day, Eda makes it clear where Lilith stands.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Owltober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Owltober 11th: Favorite Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally planning to write about these two, I thought originally I wanted to write a Twins fic, but this idea popped into my head and 1100 words later I knew it was the right choice. I trust the TOH crew to do Lilith's redemption right and I personally think that the first step is in no one forgiving her immediately. She did screw up real bad for a lot of years, even if her intentions were... Good? She was trying to solve a problem she caused so how good could her intentions really be. But you get what I mean. I'm really excited to see how this relationship evolves in season 2.

It had been a tense night in the Owl House. After sharing the curse with her sister, Lilith had been let into the house with them. The human and Eda’s pet demon had gone upstairs, and Eda had busied herself all night in the kitchen. At some point Lilith decided the silence had to break, so she got up from her position on the couch and approached the kitchen. “Eda…” She was going to say more but Eda turned, a dull flame of anger mixed in her eyes with a well of empathy.

Her words however, were sharp. “Lily, look. We’ve both had a long day, I just.” She paused, the fatigue clear on her face as she took a breath. “I’m sure you want to talk. But we should really both get some sleep and discuss things in the morning.”

“Edalyn please, there’s so much to say though. I haven’t properly apologized, I haven’t told you…” Eda cuts her off again with a wave of her hand.

Eda took a beat to collect her thoughts before saying. “I know. You have a lot to say. And I want to hear it. I need to hear it. I need to hear the reasons my own sister would curse me. But right now I’m still angry. I’m still angry about the curse, I’m still angry about the years of pursuit, I’m still fuming over the way you tried to use Luz against me.” The last one seemed to break Eda for a minute, she had to gather herself before continuing. “If we talk now I know myself well enough that I won’t listen to you Lily. That I’ll yell, I’ll scream, I might throw you out of this house.” She paused, and Lilith noticed Eda’s grip on the wooden ladle was white-knuckled. “So as much as I’m sure you want to explain yourself right now, I recommend you don’t. Just go to sleep Lily. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Lilith reached out a hand, wanting so desperately to bridge the gap between them. But she knew it was impossible. Edalyn was right, they hadn’t been truly close in a long time. They acted as sisters, being competitive yet friendly during their encounters. Lilith knew Eda still cared about her, but LIlith also knew she had been driving a wedge in their relationship for years now and it would take more than a single night or a single conversation to solve that. 

Lilith turned away, unsure of where to go besides the couch. She laid down, using one of the throw pillows to rest on, thoughts whirling in her head. Thoughts of the day, thoughts of her sister, thoughts of the human’s bravery in defying the emperor, thoughts of the curse, thoughts of her magic, thoughts of how much things are going to change now, thoughts of what this might mean for the sisters. She couldn’t answer any of the questions in her head so she, like most nights when she couldn’t sleep, sat up to do some meditation.

She crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply and rhythmically. She took the thoughts of the day and put them away, storing them in her mind for later. It was important to Lilith to compartmentalize, to be able to work while still being unsure, to project confidence. And so she learned how to do this. This mental exercise to clear her mind, this exercise that allowed her to always be in control. But tonight was harder to do, harder than it had ever been to do. Because tonight she wasn’t Madam Lilith, Leader of the Emperor’s Coven. She wasn’t Miss Lilith, tutor and mentor to the next generation of great witches. She wasn’t even Lilith Clawthorne, master of her own fate and member of regular society. She was now Lilith, or maybe Lily, sister of the outlaw Edalyn Clawthorne and betrayer of Emperor Belos. 

She tried to push the thoughts aside but as it all came crashing down on her, the events of the day and all of their implications finally properly setting in, she broke. Her stance broke, she felt tears streaking down her cheeks, and she curled up, weeping quietly into the soft couch. She lay there for what felt like hours, but was surely only a few minutes at most, before she felt the couch shift and heard the clinking of ceramic. She felt a hand on her back, gently rubbing circles in an attempt to comfort her. Lilith didn’t look up, didn’t say anything, and neither did Eda. But Lilith took comfort in the moment. Yes things were strained, but Eda was still her sister. It might take a bit of time for things to be normal, if they could ever truly be normal again, and that’s ok.

After a few more minutes Lilith was able to get herself under control and sat up, seeing a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Eda spoke up then, quietly. “It’s a calming brew. I use it on nights when the curse is being particularly bothersome, or when I just can’t sleep with all the thoughts in my head. It’ll still your mind, and give you a dreamless sleep.” Lilith noticed another cup in front of Eda. “I don’t think either of us are going to want any dreams after today.” She laughed wryly, before looking at Lilith for a second. “I know I said I was mad, and I still am. But you are still my sister, and I do care about you. We will talk in the morning, but for now, get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

Lilith gave Edalyn a look of thanks, picking up the cup and sipping. It was sweet, but earthy. Not unpleasant, and it certainly did put her at ease. She thought better of saying something in response to Edalyn, instead just enjoying being in the same room as her sister without having to fight her. Eda waited until Lilith had finished her tea then got up, stretching. They acknowledged each other wordlessly, Eda heading up to her nest and Lilith laying down on the couch.

It would be a rough couple of weeks, but Lilith knew it would be ok. She would change, she would do everything in her power to make it up to Edalyn, and the human. She had never stopped caring for her sister, and she intended to prove as much, whatever it took. And just as Edalyn promised, Lilith drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
